The Wedding Date
by GabbyAbby
Summary: Meilin is invited to her best friends wedding, one thing though, the groom is her ex-boyfriend, and she needs a date! TM, full summary inside.
1. Phone Calls and Meeting Someone Old

**The Wedding Date**

**By: **_amethyst sweet angel_

**Summary**: Meilin is invited to her best friend's wedding, but there's just one thing: the groom is her ex boyfriend, someone she really thinks she isn't over yet. After a lot of pressure from her aunt and best friend she agrees, but when she meets someone who also must attend, she makes an agreement with him to be her date. What she didn't know was that this person was the one who was going to steal her heart. TM.

A/N: I do not own CCS or any of its characters.

**Chapter 1 Phone Calls and Meeting Someone Old**

"OH SHIT!!" she yelled, hands gripping her waist length raven hair, looking up and down and yelling at the walls of her living room. Her eyes were closed, and when the ruby orbs opened again, they showed rage, and again she yelled.

After about a hour of walking from side to side and yelling at her walls, she threw herself down on the couch, her head on the arm rest, and her arm covering her eyes. She later thanked so much that she had bought her own house and not the apartment she was looking at before, she really didn't want to deal with noisy neighbors at the time.

"Why me?!" she again repeated. It was not like she was going to get an answer; even her cat had run away to the backyard when the yelling had started. Now, someone would wonder why such a pretty girl would be yelling. Let's just start from the beginning…

**- - - -Flashback- - - -**

Meilin Li ran inside her house, throwing her purse and coat on top of the coffee table as she ran to pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

There was a second of silence before someone on the other line finally responded "Hello, Meilin." She recognized the voice emotionally, and sat with her back straight against the couch, a custom she had picked up when she lived with the said person.

"Hello Aunt Yelan," she spoke into the phone, "what do I own the pleasure of this call?" She loved her aunt, but it seemed like every time she called it was for something that nearly drove Meilin nuts.

"I do suppose you know that your cousin is getting married?"

"Yeah, I got the invitation on the mail a few days ago," she responded.

"I also suppose you'll be attending?" It wasn't a question, it was an order.

"Well…. Actually I was planning on doing something else-"

"You will be attending. Right Meilin?"

Meilin sighed. There just wasn't any way to win against the woman.

"Yeah I'll be there." She lost. It wasn't like she ever thought she was going to win anyway…

"Good. Oh, and please do bring a date, or would you like for me and the elders to arrange a date for you?"

"NO! I mean, I'll bring a date." The last thing she wanted was to have her elders choosing a date for her. In their eyes, it would mean she had given up on searching for the person she wanted to marry and wanted them to choose for her.

"Good. I'll see you in two weeks." And she hung up, without even a 'good bye' or 'have a nice day.'

"OH SHIT!!"

**- - - -End of Flashback- - - - **

"Where in hell am I suppose to find a boyfriend in less than a week?" she sighed and sat on the couch, resting her head on her hands, her black hair spilling on front of her pretty, pale face.

She felt something rubbing against her leg and she looked down at the pretty white and black kitty. She gently rubbed the spot between its ears making the kitty purr and look up at her with the ocean blue eyes.

"I guess I have to start looking for a date don't I, Kiko?" The kitty looked at her and licked her nose.

"Thanks for the support," she giggled softly.

**- - - - Next Day- - - -**

"Okay since I can't find a date, at least I can look for a dress, since I'm being forced to go anyway…" she sighed heavily. She really didn't want to be there for the wedding, she was planning on simply not going and saying she had misplaced the invitation and didn't know the date of the ceremony.

She was looking through the dresses, none really getting her attention. In her head, she kept on coming up with reasons to try and avoid being at the wedding.

She walked out of the store, the tenth store she had been in that day.

She was walking along the sidewalk, looking at the dresses in display, until she bumped in to someone. As she tried to catch her footing, she tripped over a stone she had just avoided tripping over not many moments before, her body launched forward and she fell on top of the person she had originally bumped into.

'_Oh man, why me? What did I do??'_ she asked herself as she tried to sit up.

Her ruby eyes opened slowly and she rubbed her forehead, which had hit her victim's forehead as well.

"I'm so sorry!" she said, looking at the person under her.

"I'm fine" he answered. He had a voice that was deep with a small accent, coffee eyes hidden by chocolate hair that was falling gracefully over them.

She stopped in her attempt of getting up and looked into his eyes, they looked so familiar…

"Excuse me, I do enjoy having a pretty lady like you on my lap, but I'm going to be late for a job interview," he said, a smirk gracing his lips.

"Oh yeah." She got up and continued to stare at him. He looked so familiar, but she just couldn't place him.

He started to leave, but stopped and looked back at her, "Do you mind telling me what time it is?"

Meilin nodded and looked down at her watch. "It's 11:45," she informed him.

"Oh shit!" he looked down and sighed, then passed his hand through the silky strands of chocolate.

"Something wrong?" Meilin asked. Normally she wouldn't bother with someone else's problems, but she knew that she had met him before, and she just had to figure out from where.

"I missed my job interview." He sighed once more, then looked back at her.

"Mind me asking why you're staring at me like that?" She blushed big time and looked down.

"It's just that you look like someone I knew, but I can't remember."

"Well, the name is Touya Kinomoto." He extended his hand and she looked at him with large eyes.

"Kinomoto-sempai??" she was so surprised at seeing him again.

He stared at the younger girl; she couldn't be older than his sister, around 22 or so.

"Li-chan??" he said, remembering the ruby eyes.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**To be continued. . . .**

**Amethyst sweet angel:** _Well the beginning of a new fic, I want to tell everyone that this fic is actually based on a movie called 'The Wedding Date'. I had forgotten the name of the movie and chose this title, I had no actual idea that the movie was called that, so the title is going to stay the same till, or if I chose to change it, okay?_

_Well please do tell me what you think of this chapter. _

_Oh and I want to thank my dear C-Entury a.k.a. Ca-chan!! hugs really tight thank you so much for editing my fic!! You're the best!_

**-Meilin and Touya pop out-**

**Meilin**: _Oh!! I have a kitty!!_

**Touya:** _Why does Meilin call me '-sempai'?_

**Amethyst sweet angel:** _That will be explained on the next chapter _**–laughs-**

**Meilin: -hugs her kitty**- **Till next time!!**


	2. Memories and a Deal

**The Wedding Date**

**By: **_amethyst sweet angel_

**Summary**: Meilin is invited to her best friend's wedding, but there's just one thing: the groom is her ex boyfriend, someone she really thinks she isn't over yet. After a lot of pressure from her aunt and best friend she agrees, but when she meets someone who also must attend, she makes an agreement with him to be her date. What she didn't know was that this person was the one who was going to steal her heart. T+M.

A/N: I do not own CCS or any of its characters.

**Chapter 2 Memories and a Deal**

"So Li-chan, what have you been up to since last I saw you?" He was sitting in her kitchen, watching her cook, his hair still falling over his deep eyes.

"I represent your cousin's branch here in the U.S," she explained, not looking up from what she was doing.

"You mean you work for the toy company?" He looked at her surprised. Meilin Li was not exactly a person he would ever think of working with that company. His sister maybe, but not Meilin Li.

"Oh no, I work for her clothes company, it's a lot of fun really." She smiled softly.

Touya nodded. He looked around the kitchen for a few minutes; then he felt something jump on to his lap and looked down to see the kitten's ocean blue eyes boring into his coffee ones.

The kitten stared at him for a few seconds, slowly crawling up on his chest so she could be face to face to the strange man. Touya laughed softly and scratched her head, the kitten blinked and then licked his nose.

"Why, thank you," Touya said to the cat with a smile

"Kiko! Get off of him!" Meilin yelled to the cat, who had sat herself on the man's lap, not caring much about what her master was telling her to do.

"It's alright Li-chan," Touya smiled, patting the kitty's head.

"Are you sure Kinomoto-sempai?" She looked worried for a second, but when he nodded she went back to her cooking.

Touya chuckled silently. _'So she still calls me that huh?' _

**-Flashback- **

Twenty-one year old Touya Kinomoto was walking around Penguin Park, his hands shoved inside his pants pockets, and his book bag hanging loosely over one shoulder. His chocolate hair was sticking to his face because it was a little wet and his white T-shit showed his muscles. He sighted heavily and looked up.

"The rain stopped a few blocks back," a voice behind him said. He spun around so fast that the water that was still dripping from his hair splashed over the young girl's face.

She giggled softly and wiped the few drops away with her school uniform's sleeve.

"Are you following me?" he asked, a eyebrow shot up as he looked down at her.

"Yeah, have a problem with it?" He began to open his mouth to say 'Yes,' but she beat him to it.

"Well, deal with it."

She walked a few steps ahead of him, then stopped and looked back at him. "Are you coming or not?"

He stood there shocked, then looked down and shook his head; he just couldn't help the smile from appearing on his lips.

"So, why were you following me?" Touya asked, looking at the 14-year-old sitting next to him at the small ice-cream shop.

"You looked like you needed someone to talk with," was her answer; she licked her ice-cream.

Touya was taken back _'How? How, did she know?'_ he asked himself.

He was about to open his mouth, but once again she beat him to it.

"Syaoran has officially broken out of engagement. And he asked Sakura to be his girlfriend today, right in front of me. Tomoyo was there with her camera taping every single moment. After they were gone, I asked her, 'Aren't you sad? I mean, she chose him over you.' She didn't answer me right away, but then she smiled and shook her head. 'No. I realized that my love for Sakura, even though it's a very strong love, it isn't the sort of love that your cousin feels towards her.' She got up and went to clean her stuff out of her desk.

I was outside, thinking. That's when I saw you. You were in the rain, but it looked like you really nodded to talk and since I wanted to talk to someone, I just thought it was a perfect opportunity."

Touya looked at her, her eyes were full of tears, but none of them were sliding down her slightly rosy cheeks, her black hair was cut down to about her shoulders, in a pony tail.

He took the ice-cream from her hand and threw it on the garbage together with his and cupped her cheeks in his hands.

"It's okay to cry you know," he told her. She smiled and put a hand on top of his.

"It's okay for you to cry as well." And both their tears fell down at the same time, and they cried softly and silently.

"Are you sure that you're going to be okay?" he asked as they stood in front of the building she lived in.

She smiled and nodded. "I'll be fine, don't worry about it." She opened the gate, but before she could walk in she turned and hugged him.

"Thanks, Kinomoto-sempai," she said in a whisper.

"Kinomoto-sempai?" he asked

"Well, yeah. I don't' call you anything really. And you are my elder…and I look up to you." She smiled, her ruby eyes still sad, but a slight shine in them could be seen.

"G'night." He watched as she walked inside the building, "Li-chan."

**- End of Flashback-**

"I hope that you like it, I'm really not the best cook on the face of the earth," Meilin said as she put a plate in front of him. It was a simple meal of rice and steak, with a salad on the side.

"Looks great," he told her sincerely and then he took a bite. "And tastes even better." Meilin smiled and began eating her own food.

"Kinomoto-sempai?" she asked as they were drinking coffee.

When he looked her way, she took a deep breath and continued on, "Are you gonna go to your sister's wedding?" she asked.

Touya looked at her "Well, I really don't want to, that's the why I needed that job I went to look for because it was a way for me to get out of it," he took a long sip from his coffee "also because I need the money," he smirked.

There was a few minutes of silence and both sipped on their coffee in silence, until Meilin put her mug down and looked at him.

"Well I have a deal for you." He also put his mug down and looked up at her, a very business-like air around her. Her ruby eyes were serious and her raven hair was put neatly behind her ear to keep away from her eyes.

"I'm listening."

"Well, you don't want to go. I don't want to be there either, so how about we go together? As if you are my boyfriend?" He gasped and looked at her.

"What?" his eyes large

"Just think about it, we are millions of miles apart, they don't have any proof that we aren't dating, and also this way we have an excuse to keep away from the people all the time." He was still looking at her in surprise, but a small part of his brain was really considering the idea.

'_Well it is a way to get everyone off my back,'_ he thought.

"I'll pay you, since you lost the job because of me." Her tone was very serious, meaning he couldn't disagree with her.

He thought it over in his head. It was a good idea… an excellent idea actually. And he had to admit that his date would be very cute. He smiled at himself, then got up and stood over her, the smirk on his lips, he pulled her up and hugged her.

"It's a deal." And a replica of his smirk was on her lips, but he could see that the sadness she had on her eyes all those years ago, was there again.

-

** To be continued. . . .**

**Amethyst sweet angel:** I want to thank everyone that left a review for this story, I really thought that no one would really care about it, but I'm so thankful for all of you who took your time reading it and leaving a review!

**-Touya and Meilin pop out-**

**Meilin:** It was a little sad

**Touya:** I like the kitty

**Meilin and amethyst sweet angel-look at him-** You are weird

**Touya:** You two shush, you're just jealous **–passes fingers through his hair-**

**Meilin:** Jealous of what?

**Touya-thinks- **I'll get back to you on that

**Amethyst sweet angel-laughs**- well till next time

**Meilin:** And remember to leave a review!

**Touya-still thinking-**


	3. Returning Home

**The Wedding Date**

**By: **_amethyst sweet angel_

**Summary**: Meilin is invited to her best friend's wedding, but there's just one thing: the groom is her ex boyfriend, someone she really thinks she isn't over yet. After a lot of pressure from her aunt and best friend she agrees, but when she meets someone who also must attend, she makes an agreement with him to be her date. What she didn't know was that this person was the one who was going to steal her heart. T+M.

A/N: I do not own CCS or any of its characters.

**Chapter 3 Returning Home**

Meilin sat next to the window of the airplane, it looked like those two weeks she had before the wedding had flow away, most of that time was spend with someone that was sitting next to her right now, she turned her head a little so she could look at him

Eyes closed, chocolate strands falling over his face, head a little to the side so that he could rest his head in his hand

_'He really needs a hair cut'_ she smiled softly, brushing the strands away a little, he moved, mumbling something about roses, which made the pretty girl sitting next to him confused, but he went back to sleep

Meilin sighted "Ten hours" she told herself, and again she looked outside of the airplane window, the white clouds looked like cotton candy, her hand rose from her lap and gently she traced the ring that was hanging from the silver necklace around her neck, the ring was small, fit for the finger of a ten-year-old, a little rock that was a pretty shade of green

She closed her eyes, the ring still in her hand

_'Why do I have to suffer so much? Why do I keep this thing?'_ her grip on the ring tightened and she bit down on her bottom lip

_'He gave this to me, before he left. . . . .Before he meet the love of his life! Why do I have it!_' she yelled at herself, slowly and silently the tears fell down from her almost closed eyes, her hands still around the ring, as more tears began falling, following by a almost silent sob

Touya had been up for a few minutes, and he didn't know why, but her silent tears were killing him, he knew that there was sadness behind her smiles; behind those looks she tried so hard to make look real. He knew she cried her self to sleep every night. But it was killing him to watch her cry now, finally when the soft sob left her lips he leaned forward, his hand cupping her face, she gasped and turned to look at him, he gave her a smile, and dried her tears

"Li-chan, talking may help" he assured her, she was quiet, looking at him, as if he had appeared from thin air in front of her, like he hadn't been sitting right next to her for the last 5 hours.

Finally she shook her head "I can't"

He understood, he was just someone who she had seen a few times in her young life, she had trusted him with her feelings all those years ago, but that was because she knew how he felt, and right now, he didn't know if he wanted to tell her about his secrets either

She cried for a few more minutes, but stopped soon, her eyes a darker ruby, her cheeks a soft pink, the tears had left a mark down her cheeks, and her hair was falling softly over her shoulders, the soft strands covering the front of her top

"Are you okay, Li-chan?" he asked as she cleaned her face with the back of her sleeves

"Yeah" she was quite again a few hiccups in her voice, a little sign that someone had when they had finished crying "You know you shouldn't call me that anymore, I mean you are my 'boyfriend'" Meilin smiled softly, and he chuckled glad to see the smile  
"Well, what should I call you then?"

"Meilin will be fine" he thought about it for a few seconds, "Meilin" she smiled, the name sounded like a beautiful delicate flower as it passed through his lips

"I guess you won't be 'Kinomoto-sempai' anymore?" she was looking at him  
"Nope, it's Touya for you little lady" she had to laugh at that and he too laughed at how corny it sounded

They were quite them, she was resting her head against his shoulder, looking out of the window once again  
"Touya" she said broking the silence, he smiled at hearing her say his name

"Yeah?" he rested his cheek against her hair  
"Thank you" she said silently  
He looked a little confused  
"For what? I don't think I did anything" she laughed softly, making him even more confused  
"Thanks for agreeing with all of this. I don't think I will be able to stand seeing them together" her eyes looked so distant right then

"It will be alright" and he set a soft kiss against her forehead

-

A pretty lady with long wavy black/violet hair walked fast but gracefully to a gate at the airport, her dress a soft blue reached to just about to her knees, hanging loosely after her waist, but hugging her perfect figure on the top, white sleeves covered her arms with dark blue ribbons holding it, and a pair of cute ballerina like blue slippers on her feet. Her pace quickening as she looked at her watch

"Don't tell me I'm late!" she said to herself, in her soft musical voice

She got to the gate she was suppose to have been for the last 15 minutes and to her relief she saw that the passengers where just getting off

Her amethyst eyes scanning the crowed of people for a familiar face, and when she finally saw the person she waved

"Hey Mei!" she yelled, capturing the attention of the ruby eyed, girl, she turned making her hair- that now reached to her mid back- fly softly around her, like a curtain of black silk

"Tomo!" she yelled back and ran towards her old friend, dropping her bag down on the floor.

The two black haired women hugged each other, a cough made them look back at a brown haired man looking at both of them

"So I get to carry the baggage and then I get no hug?" he smiled, his coffee eyes laughing

The purpled eyed girl looked at him confused for a few moments "Touya-kun?" she asked surprised  
"Hello little cousin" Tomoyo threw herself in his arms, giving him a tight hug, making him almost drop all the bags he was caring, Meilin laughed softly as she watched the two cousins.

"Let me help you" she finally said and took her bag from him "It's fine, but I'm grateful you took it back" he smiled at her, and gave a kiss on the cheek

Tomoyo smiled "Well there is someone else I came to pick up, besides you . . . . . two, I guess" she smiled again and laughed gently, then looked at her watch  
"Oh no! Now I'm really late!" she ran towards a different direction then the one she had come, her hair flying softly as she ran

Meilin and Touya looked at each other and then ran after the young Daidouji

Tomoyo finally stopped after about 10 minutes of running, looking at the gate as the last passengers left the plane, she was passing her hands through her long soft hair, fixed her pretty dress, and softly she bit down on her bottom lip in anticipation

Her eyes again searching for something but this time with more eagerness, and finally when she found what she was looking for, they shined her normally pale pink cheeks turned a light red, her steeps now slow but still graceful, her dress swinging as she walked, she didn't need to call the person, he felt that she was there, and he turned walking towards her

His steps a little quicker than hers, she smiled and opened her arms, welcoming him. He hugged her tightly swinging her around for a few seconds, then slowly putting her back down on her feet.

His sapphire eyes boring in to her amethyst ones "Hey" his deep voice said in a gentle whisper and his deep eyes were shining

"How have you been?" she asked, Meilin and Touya rolled their eyes

"If you two are going to kiss, do it soon" Touya said and crossed his arms, the two jumped apart both blushing a deep scarlet

"MMM. . . Let's go" both the Japanese heir of the Daidouji company and the polite English reincarnation of Clow Reed were still blushing as they walked to the car and on the way to the Li mansion

The ride home was quite, the four walked into the mansion, everyone seemed to be at the living room doing one thing or the other

The four Li sister with their husbands and kids were playing. Sonomi Daidouji, Yelan Li, and Fujitaka Kinomoto were talking over a cup of tea. Yukito sat on the far corner with a little two year old sitting on his lap, extending her small arms so her mother would take her, making Nakuru smile. And finally Sakura and Syaoran were cuddling.

Meilin looked down, feeling the hot tears reach her eyes, but before they even started to fall, a hand took her own in to his, Touya was smiling softly at her "It's okay, I'm here for you"

She smiled and hugged him, her arms around his neck, making him bed down since she was much shorter than him

"Meilin" the soft, calm, but commanding voice said, pulling the girls attention

"Aunt Yelan" she bowed, her black hair falling in front of her face

"Nice to see you again, my child" a calm smile, the older woman walked closer to her and gave her a soft hug "Where is your date?" she didn't like going around the topic

"Oh, this is Touya Kinomoto" she mentioned to the man besides her "He's my boyfriend" and everyone in the room seemed to stop whatever they were doing so they could gasp and stare at the two.

-

**Amethyst sweet angel:** Finally, it is done!

**Meilin:** Yeah, you spend a wile to finish this one

**Amethyst sweet angel:** The ideas kept flying away **–sweat drops-**

**Meilin:** That's because every time you started to write your boyfriend called

**Amethyst sweet angel-blushes-** Yeah, but not the point

**Meilin-laughs-**

**Amethyst sweet angel: **Talking about boyfriends, where is yours?

**Meilin:** Well he's still thinking **–points to the man sitting down-**

**Amethyst sweet angel:** Oh

**Meilin:** Well till next time

**Amethyst sweet angel:** And please R+R!


	4. Shopping and Wedding Preparations

**The Wedding Date**

**By: **_amethyst sweet angel_

**Summary**: Meilin is invited to her best friend's wedding, but there's just one thing: the groom is her ex boyfriend, someone she really thinks she isn't over yet. After a lot of pressure from her aunt and best friend she agrees, but when she meets someone who also must attend, she makes an agreement with him to be her date. What she didn't know was that this person was the one who was going to steal her heart. T+M.

A/N: I do not own CCS or any of its characters.

**Chapter 4 Shopping and Wedding Preparations**

**T**

"Nice to see you again, my child" a calm smile, the older woman walked closer to her and gave her a soft hug "Where is your date?" she didn't like going around the topic

"Oh, this is Touya Kinomoto" she mentioned to the man besides her "He's my boyfriend" and everyone in the room seemed to stop whatever they were doing so they could gasp and stare at the two.

**M**

"Onii-chan?" Sakura was the first one to speak; everyone else was still shocked by the news

"Hey ya, monster" he smirked, his thumb caressing Meilin's hand

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Sakura yelled, then blushed making everyone laugh softly at the all too well known brother and sister

Meilin smiled, glad that for those seconds all the attention in the room wasn't on her or Touya, well still on Touya, but mostly on the blushing Sakura

"Hello Touya-kun" Yukito smiled as he extended his free hand, the other arm still holding the two-year old girl

"Yukito" the hand that was holding Meilin's tightened and she looked up at him, and the sad look she had seen in his eyes so long ago, was back

"Untle Ouya!" the small girl cooed and smiled

"Hey Ruby" he smiled and patted the little girl who giggled and extended her arms so her 'uncle' would hold her

Touya took the girl, his eyes not meting those of his old love, the little girls brown eyes shined as she cuddled with the older man, her cinnamon hair reaching to just about her shoulders

"Hey Ruby, long time, huh?" Touya smiled as the little girl nodded, her attention came to the young women that was next to her dear uncle "Who?" she asked pointing to the girl that held one of her uncles hands

"This is Meilin Li, Ruby" Touya told the little girl who continued to stare at the women

"Hi" Meilin smiled and the little girl inched forward, her eyes locked with the young woman's,

"Mine!" the little girl said hugging Touya, Meilin began giggling softly

"I'm guess you two must be tired, I'll lead you up to your rooms" Tomoyo said, trying to cover her giggles

"Thank you, Tomo" Meilin said with a smile, Touya returned the baby to her father, still not meting his eyes

"Mei, you are going to be staying at your old room. Touya I do believe you are at the room just across from it" Tomoyo told them as they walked down the hallway of the third floor

"Touya, want to see her blush?" Meilin whispered, Touya turned to her and nodded

"So Tomo, where are you sleeping?" immediately a red shade filled the young Daidouji's

"Just down the hall on the second floor" she tried to say with out stuttering

"Oh, and Hiiragizawa will be joining you. Won't he?" and the blush was now clearly seen in her face

"Mei!" she was looking down, her violet/black hair trying to cover her shining red face

"Sorry Tomo, it's just so funny" Meilin was laughing, holding into Touya's arm and resting her head on his upper arm

Tomoyo rolled her eyes and walked away, stopping just in front of the stairs

"Oh Mei, by the way. We are going shopping in 2 hours" she gave them both a smile and ran down the stairs

"HEY THAT ISN'T FAIR!"

"Should I ask, what is wrong with shopping?" Touya asked, his arms crossed as he rested against the door to the room the girl in front of him would be staying at

"Well there is nothing wrong with shopping, but there is a lot wrong with shopping with Tomo" Meilin sighted, and exhaled deeply

Touya watched as the girl politely moved him aside and entered her room. The room was simple, with just a queen bed and glass nightstands on each side of the bed, a large wardrobe against the wall, pretty curtains that started on white and ended on deep red, covered a wall from floor to ceiling. Meilin didn't bother to put her clothes away; she dumped the bags next to a comfortable black recliner and a glass coffee table.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I didn't get much sleep throughout the whole flight, and I do have to accompany your cousin and sister shopping in a while" Meilin said as she sat down on her bed, arching her back and yawning,

Touya smirked and laid down on the bed his arms under his head, his eyes closed. Meilin stared at him for a second "What do you think you are doing?" she asked bewildered

"I'm tired too" he pretended to yawn

"As far as I know, your room is across the hall" Meilin pushed the man, only causing him to lay down on his side now

"Five minutes" he complained, smiling even though his eyes were closed

"TOUYA!" she kicked him making him fall straight on his face

"You know you could have said please?" he said pushing himself up by his arms

"Not very big in the whole 'polite' thing" she smiled sweetly, she got up and took a shirt and boxers from her bag, she entered the bathroom "don't you dare and fall asleep in here"

"Yeah, yeah" he rolled his eyes and sat cross-legged on the floor

"Tough I told you to leave?" Meilin said as she came out of the bathroom, her hair was down and the black shirt was three times to big for her,

"Do you tape your boobs or something?" Touya asked, talking to her chest instead of her face

"No, I just wear sports bras all the time. . . . Okay really that wasn't any of your business" Meilin laid down on her bed

"Leave" she pointed to the door

"Fine you meanie" Touya stood up but when he reached the door he came back in and gave her a kiss on the cheek

Meilin's eyes shoot open and she blushed

"Sweet dreams" he smiled and this time actually left.

Meilin was still staring at the spot where he had been standing, her blush wasn't getting any better, and her hand reached up to touch her cheek

"So Onii-chan how long have you and Meilin-san been together?" Sakura asked her brother as he and the rest of those residing in the Li Mansion had a cup of tea

"A while" Touya was getting tired of the whole investigation thing they has been putting him through since he came down stairs a hour ago

"How come you never told me about it?" Sakura pouted

"Because I live a couple of countries and oceans away from you. And also you are the little one, you answer to me, I don't answer to you monster" Sakura glared at her older brother who just laughed

"Aren't you guys suppose to go shopping or something?" He asked as he saw his sister opening her mouth to ask another question

"Hey that's right" Sakura smiled "I'll go and try to find Tomoyo-chan. Onii-chan could you go get Meilin-san?" Sakura got up from sitting on the floor and going towards the kitchen

Touya took his time going up the stairs and into her room, he knocked on the door when he didn't hear and answer he entered the room, Meilin was still sleeping so he walked up to her bed

"Hey Meilin it's time to get up" he whispered, she sighted and stirred but didn't wake up

"You know Meilin, you are really beautiful" he lowered his head and pressed his lips against her, her lips were soft and for a second he though she was responding to his lips  
He pulled back and blushed, he pushed himself against the wall and hit himself against it making a loud noise. The black haired girl jolted awake

"Nice way to wake up someone the Kinomoto" she glared at him through half opened eyes

"S-s-sorry!" his face was getting blood red

"Don't sweat it, I was just kidding" Meilin giggled

"Sister. . .Mall…Thing….Kiss"

Meilin looked at him as if he was crazy "I'm guessing you're telling me your sister is calling me for us to go the mall?" Touya nodded and ran out of the room

"Oooookay" Meilin shook her head and got dressed; she walked down the stairs to be dragged down the last few steeps by two crazy ladies a.k.a. Tomoyo Daidouji and Sakura Kinomoto

"Why me?" Meilin complained as she was dragged in to the fifth store that day

"Stop complaining" the two girls snapped, Meilin glared at the two and went to look at a few skirts

"So Mei how long have you and my cousin been together?" Tomoyo asked

"A while" she answered nonchalant

"Is there any way of getting any information out of you two?" Tomoyo crossed her arms

"What do you mean?" Meilin asked confused

"You two answer questions with the same answer" Sakura said annoyed, making Meilin start laughing

"So anyway, we finally got the order the people are going to enter the church" Tomoyo said, changing the topic

"Finally, you been stressing over that for months. I'm glad you went to take that vacation on England or you would have had an heart attacked" Sakura said smiling, Meilin's eyes were large as she looked at her dark haired friend

"So that's how it happened"

"Mei!" Tomoyo face turned a deep red, covering her friends' mouth with her hand

"Huh? How what happened? I'm lost" Sakura said looking at the two

"Nothing Sakura-san, go on with the line up Tomo" Meilin said after she fought to get her friend to stop covering her mouth

"Well first it will be Syaoran-kun and Yelan-sama, after them it will be Eriol and me" she blushed but ignored the smile her black haired friend "Touya and you are next, Syaoran-kun's sisters and their husbands next, Yukito-san and Nakuru-chan right after them and then Ruby-chan , Koboshi-chan, Takashi-kun will bring the rings, Yumi-chan and Shino-chan. And finally Sakura-chan" Tomoyo smiled

"Hey Tomo who are all those kids?" Meilin asked as she looked at the two

"Well Takashi, Yumi and Shino are Syaoran-kun's nieces and nephew, and Koboshi is Rika-chan and Tereda-sensei's" Sakura explained

After being dragged in to about 40 more stores and trying on every thing that fitted them, Meilin was finally able to get the two to go home. A car was sent to pick them up, the three ladies walked in to the mansion each carrying about 10 bags each

"Didn't buy all that much did you three?" Eriol said sarcastically

"No we bought more" just as Tomoyo said that four man came in carrying more bags

"I was being sarcastic" Eriol said smiling

"Okay so I'll take my things upstairs" Meilin said picking up about 5 of the many bags

"You guys mean that all of this belong to you two?" Syaoran asked surprised

"No, I have about 20 of the bags, the rest are Tomoyo-chan's" Sakura answered

"Why did you buy so many things?" Eriol asked

"Because I had your credit car, and they aren't just for me"


	5. Moments

**The Wedding Date**

**By: **_amethyst sweet angel_

**Summary**: Meilin is invited to her best friend's wedding, but there's just one thing: the groom is her ex boyfriend, someone she really thinks she isn't over yet. After a lot of pressure from her aunt and best friend she agrees, but when she meets someone who also must attend, she makes an agreement with him to be her date. What she didn't know was that this person was the one who was going to steal her heart. T+M.

A/N: I do not own CCS or any of its characters.

**Chapter 5 Moments**

Meilin walked up the stairs, dragging her bags with her.

"I will never shop with those two AGAIN!" she yelled at no one, knowing that it wasn't true. For the two would drag her with them no matter how hard she fought with them

So she shook her head and sighted, why could she never win? She walked down the third floor hallway, and stop in front of her room, she was about to go in, but she saw that the door to her 'boyfriend's' room was open, so being her self. She had to look in

Touya was sitting on the floor with a small girl on his lap. A book in front of them as he read to the cinnamon haired girl. Meilin rested her back against the door frame, her arms crossed and the bags laid besides her on floor.

"Untle Ouya? Did they wive wappily ever afuter?" the little girl asked as Touya closed the book and laid it down on the floor next to him

"Yeah Ruby, they did" he smiled, and kissed the girls hair

"Ike mummy and daddy?" she smiled and looked up at him, and Meilin saw the look in his face. How his eyes held so much sadness, but he was trying to smile so hard

"Yeah Ruby, just like your mom and dad" the girl smiled and stood up, she was now tall enough to look in to the eyes of her uncle who was still sitting down on the floor

She kissed his forehead "Thank you for telling me the stowie" she smiled and picked up her book and walked towards the door, when she saw the black haired lady laying against the door frame she looked up at the lady and glared softly

"Hello Ruby-chan" Meilin smiled, and the little girl continued to glare. And from the corner of her eyes she saw Touya look surprised and blush softly

Meilin got on her knees and took something from one of her bags "Now I know you don't have a great liking for me. But I thought you might like this" and she showed the girl a doll with long pink hair, great brown eyes and butterfly wings, a pretty white dress. A necklace and slippers with moon laces

She watched as the girls eyes grown large and her lips curve in to a smile as she traced a finger over the dolls pretty lace dress

"Do you like it?" Meilin asked and the little girl nodded "But I still don't wike you" she took the doll and walked out of the room

Meilin laughed and walked inside the room and took a sit next to Touya. He looked at her as she sat herself next to him

"You are very good with kids" she told him, laying her head on his shoulder

"I guess" he shrugged, and blushed a little more looking away from her chest to have his gaze land on her lips

He put an arm around her shoulder when he saw her shiver slightly

"Do you want to go for a walk?" she asked, moving so that she could look into his deep chocolate eyes

"Sure" he smiled and stood up, helping her get in to her feet, making her body get very close to his when he pulled her up, and he held her against him for a moment and looked deep in to her eyes

They were leaning in but stopped when they were a few inches from each other and practically jumped apart

"I……I….I'll….go get…..coat" Meilin was blushing as she picked up her bags and ran to her room

Touya smiled and passed his fingers through his hair, pushing the dark coffee strands back, he pulled his jean coat on and knocked on her door "I'll wait for you downstairs" he heard what sounded like and 'Okay'

So he walked down the stairs, and in to the living room. To his surprise there was only two other people there, but these said ones were none other than Yukito and Nakuru

He looked down and walked out, just to be followed by Yukito who grabbed his arm to make him stop

"Touya we need to talk" he said looking up at the much taller man

"I have a date"

"It can wait" Yukito pushed his long time friend in to the living room, Touya sighted knowing he had been avoiding the subject for too long. He took a seat on the large couch and Yukito sat in front of him in what looked like a very comfortable recliner

"Touya why have you never gotten over it?" was the first question to come out of the man's mouth

"Because I never found someone that will help me do so" Touya was finding the floor very interesting

"Do you think maybe Li-chan will be able to help you?" Yukito was looking at the messy brown hair that belonged to his friend

"Maybe"

"Touya it's been a long time, we didn't belong together. I know we thought we did but we didn't. We were too different from each other. And when I got to know Nakuru I realized that, I knew that we weren't meant to be together and I tried to show you that. I tried to do everything possible to make you see that I can't love you just because you want me to love you. And for that I'm sorry" Yukito had stood up and touched his friends shoulder

"Do you have any idea how much it hurt? To see you two together in front of me? You knew how much I was hurting and still you made me watch as you two got to know each other. YOU made me you fucking best man at your damn wedding! You knew how much it hurt me and yet you still did it anyway. What were you trying to do? Rub it all in my face?" Touya was yelling and he had pushed his friends hand away from him

He got up and walked out of the room, not once looking up. No he couldn't let any one see his tears

And as he was opening the front door, someone took his hand

He gasped and looked up to see the petit form of Meilin Li standing in front of him, holding his hand and trying to pull him back

"Meilin" he pulled her close to him, hugging her tightly and he cried softly

He didn't make much noise as he cried, the tears were mostly silent. Meilin noticed that as he held her firmly to him, she also noticed how strong he was, he was holding her so tight that she could feel every muscle in his body imprinted on to hers

"Touya" she wrapped her arms around him and snuggled against his chest

There was a soft cough from behind them, and Meilin looked up from his chest

Yukito was standing there, looking rather awkwardly at his shoes. Meilin gently squeezed Touya, in order to get his attention and Touya stiffened

Meilin looked up at him; he was avoiding looking at the man so he looked down at Meilin. His eyes a little red from crying, Meilin stood up on her toes and her nose was touching his

"Let's go" she whispered and kissed his cheek softly, taking his hand in hers

She got back on her feet and turned to Yukito

"I'm sorry but we were just in out way out. You two can talk another time" she smiled politely at the silver haired man and pulled Touya with her out of the house

They had been walking for a few minutes now, both is silence. Enjoying the scenery the Li Manor gardens offered them. The night had made everything glow under its shinning light, especially the water from the small pound that passed through out the perimeters of the house

Meilin let go of Touya's warm hand and took a sit at a rock by the water, letting her fingers touch the surface, making slow circles over it

"Thank you" he whispered, clearing his throat and stuffing his hands in to his pockets

"I didn't do anything for you to be saying 'thank you' for" she smiled up at him, her fingers still on doing the circles

The colored fishes came up in to the water, were circles were being made by the soft pale finger tips

The fishes nipped softly at her fingers and Meilin laughed gently. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply

"You did a lot" Touya simply explained and turned his back to her, looking up at the dark sky

"I use to love walking around looking up at the sky. But then Yukito told me that he had found someone else. That day I walked out to the street and looked up at the dark sky and that's all I saw, darkness. I don't think I wished to see anything else I wanted to think that everything was ended" Meilin looked at the back of his head, his chocolate hair reaching to just about his shoulders

She had no idea why he was telling her such things, not as if she was going to stop him from doing it. It felt………….. Nice to hear him talk about his feelings

"He never let you know that he might be falling in love with someone else?" she asked in a soft voice that surprised her. She had stopped making circles on the surface of the water and now just let her finger tips break the surface and let the fish nibble on them

"No" Touya looked down from the sky. The moon was high above him; stars sprinkled every where on the dark blue velvet sky. All were different shapes and sizes, different ages and colors.

"One day just out off the blue he told me that he had been seeing her for a wile, that he didn't tell me before because he wasn't sure on how I would take it" and he started to walk away, making Meilin get up from the rock and follow him "And when I came to talk he had left with her for London"

He finally stopped and took a sit under a tree, one leg laying straight on the ground the other bended.

Meilin knelled in front of him and pushed the strands that covered his eyes back

"Why did he insist on torturing me! Wasn't it enough that he left me for her? No he had to make me his god damn best man, his daughter's godfather!" and this time he didn't pull Meilin to him, but the other way around

"I know it hurts Touya, but we have to move on. I know they tell you that crying always helps, and yes it does. But what's the point in killing our selves inside because of the pain? If we know it's never going to go as the fairy tale we imagined" Touya looked at her in shock

And he stared in to her eyes for a long time, before he pulled her closer and kissed her fully on the lips

Meilin stood there frozen under his grasp, _'what's going on?'_

His lips were pressing hard against her own. And his arms were pulling her tightly against his

"Meilin……… Please" he moaned softly against her lips

And it was all it took to make her give in, melting herself against the soft experienced lips.

"Mei-chan?" Tomoyo Daidouji looked very surprised to find her best friend and cousin under the tree at such a late hour

Meilin blushed, her eyes shot open and she jumped from her place, which was nearly sitting on Touya's lap. She turned to the amethyst eyed beauty

"What is it Tomo?" she asked, jumping to her feet and walking with her back very straight towards her friend, making it look as if she was marching

"I was just wondering what you were doing out in such a hour" she asked looking at her friend as if she was one of those short little green aliens you see in movies

"We were just talking" Touya answered and also got up to his feet "But I'm beat"

He yawned and stretched his arms, he gave his cousin a quick hug and peck on the cheek he turned to the very stiff lady next to her and gave her a soft kiss on her lips

"Good night" and he walked off, leaving behind a now blushing stiff Meilin Li.

"Should I even ask what's going on?" Tomoyo asked looking at her friend who was staring at the direction her cousin had just left towards

"Maybe another time Tomo"

Tomoyo shook her head and started walking back to the Li mansion, Meilin stayed behind for a second her finger tips touching her lips in the very cliché way she had seen in movies

And her heart skipped a beat when she told her self she wanted another of those soft kisses.

The next morning everyone was running about, wedding preparations needed to be finished, for the big day was not very far away. Yukito and his wife were in the corner of the living room talking about one thing or the other, when from the corner of her eyes Nakuru saw the tall figure of Touya Kinomoto standing by the door, looking up at the great stair case

She got up and walked towards him, and gently patted him on the back

"You know, my husband really wishes to talk to you" she said a smile on her lips

"Well he damn well knows I don't want to talk to him" He answered, not even turning towards her, his gaze was kept on the stair case

"Touya, give him a chance to explain" she told him, her voice for once was serious

"He has had seven year of chances to explain it to me Nakuru" and he turned towards her and nudged towards the white haired man, a way to show he knew he was there "Now if you'll excuse me"

He sprinted up the stairs, stopping in front of her door. He knocked once before entering, to find the ruby eyed lass brushing her wet hair, a long sleeved black shirt that hug her upper body perfectly- and he smiled at knowing she wasn't wearing a sports bra today, letting her full breasts show-, ending high enough to show her belly ring that looked like red roses going down her flat belly. Low dark green jeans hugged her hips, a belt made of red and black chains around her waist.

"Kinomoto what are you doing here?" she asked as she stood up and put the hair brush down on her nightstand

"I have been waiting for you to come down for just about an hour" he grinned at her softly as he took a few steeps more in to the room

"Well that's your problem" she said, turning her back to him and walking to the bathroom, but he of course took fast steps to catch her

Meilin quickly jumped up and did a flip over his head landing behind him, her body lowering and her right leg perfectly straight as she turned to kick his legs from under him. But he pulled her leg forward making her fall down on her back, he pinned her leg down with his knee

"Up Kinomoto or I'll kick you in a very uncomfortable place" She told him when he pinned her arms over her head

"Now if you did that, how would I be able to have fun with you?" and this made her blush and kick her leg up, unfortunately his knee pinned it down again

"Now you be good" he smirked and kissed her lips, and even though she struggled to push him up, she returned the deep hungry kiss

He finally leg her get up, she of course was not going to give him to him, no matter how great that kiss was

"It's Touya by the way love" and he laughed when she glared at him

"TOUYA!" she yelled and jumped on his back, her arms around his neck as to try and strangle him, but of course she only looked as if he was giving her a piggy back ride

"KAWAII!" they heard someone squeal from the door way, and found none other than Tomoyo Daidouji and Ruby standing by the door way

The raven/violet haired lady held a camcorder in her hands, wile the young Ruby just glared.

And both blushed this time.

-----------

**To be continued………**

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who left me a review for the story, and for all of those who are reading this story. I would love feed back from all you guys, but I appreciate the generous amount of reviews I get. This chapter came much more different then what I originally planed it to, but oh well. I think it's good, now it's just up to what you think. Sorry for taking so long to update it, my internet kind of went dead on me.

**Amethyst sweet angel**


End file.
